


An Invitation

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Starfrost: A Jane/Loki Fic Exchange, artwork, for Janina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki writes a party invitation to Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/gifts).



> who wanted happy lokane and the first thing I thought of was a date to dinner!

"Do you think she will like my drawing?" Loki asked.   
  
"Why of course sir." The servant replied honestly. "She's liked your artwork before---"  
  
"Well do you think she'll accept my invitation to dinner too?" He asked again.   
  
"By the gods man, stop doubting yourself!" The servant replied back to him before he left the prince's room.   
  
Loki then smiled thoughtfully to himself as he finished writing the invitation and said nothing more. 

* * *

Bonus!: Loki's drawing of Jane. 


End file.
